KOS-MOS
What is KOS-MOS KOS-MOS, nicknamed KP-X, is an armored android robot combat weapon with an artificial intelligence to fight her enemies, Equipped with various technology gathered from other universes and mostly composed of Ancient Tech. She is probably one of the most powerful combat androids in this universe however this has yet to be confirmed. While she is passive at most points she is equipped with very powerful and dangerous weaponry that could level entire cities or even countries in an mere seconds. History KOS-MOS was badly damaged, torn in half and missing an arm. Drifting off in space towards a planet until a giant ship called the Destiny drops out of FTL and the ship owner detects her, Interested as he was he rescued her from space attempting to retro fit her with ancient tech and reboot her, however some of KOS-MOS's vital programming and blackboxes were destroyed in her last battle and her body was too heavily damaged, therefore the man made her a new body composed of ancient tech and parts not found in any other universe making her very strong and resistant to attacks that might penetrate the armor, However since she has a new body she had lost her memory of her past events. She now helps out Sora and his group of demon dogs in anyway. Weapons G-Shot is a Gatling tripple barrel gun that uses ether as bullets. F-Scythe is a Scythe that has the ability to launch Pure Ether slashes at people or objects at unpredictable speeds and can cut through pretty much anything. R-Blade is a blade that changes KOS-MOS's arm to a blade instantly and can almost cut through armor. R-Cannon is a cannon shaped arm that fires a piercing bullet that can almost penetrate armor and explodes on contact of whatever it hits. R-Drill is a drill shaped arm that drills through practially anything either it be titanium or obsidian its pretty powerful. R-Hammer is a hammer shaped arm that can smash pretty much anything it hits it can also be used to send people flying. X-Buster is an abdominal spread beam weapon that can level pretty much any structure and can damage alot of people. D-TENERITAS is a unusal weapon that focuses alot of energy and forms it into a sphere and launches it at the enemy trapping them and stunning them inside it and then detonating when KOS-MOS throws her knife in it. Abilities Hilbert Effect- is a hybrid EMP that can stun anything technological based as long as its not shielded from the effects of EMP and can also draw non physical beings into reality. S-Chain can slow a person down, lower there dextarity, and physical defense on biological people (Armor down for Mechanical beings) Hyperclock- Deal more damage and take less damage at maximum Output. The Demon Dogs KOS-MOS was sent to earth to study this universes earth level of advancement while wondering around she ran into a couple of people and one of the individuals was named Sora and was invited to join his group of Demon Dogs which grew larger as time went on. Trivia *Has been called a number of things by Sora and his group *Has the ability to dance *Loves to use her Scythe (like alot) *Wants a bit more respect from sora's group instead of her being called a "Sex bot" by some people Gallery KOS-MOS Prasing Something.png|KOS-MOS prasing something Something between 2 people.png|Something between KOS-MOS and Shadow Category:Characters Category:A.I.